


Daddy's Baby

by Ren_Koukun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Bondage, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gags, Infantilism, Jack is NOT in baby form, M/M, Non sexual ageplay, Non-consensual ageplay, Pacifiers, They are used, bottle feeding, daddy Lucifer, force kissing, he looks the same as he does on the show, mommy sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Jack doesn't know how he got here, or where here is even, but he knows it's not good when he wakes up in a crib with a diaper between his legs and a pacifier in his mouth.





	1. Home Sweet Home

Jack woke up with a startle, almost screaming as he did. He's unsure of what happened. One minute he's fighting Lucifer with Sam and Dean, the next he's here.

He looks around with fearful eyes, his pupils widening as he sees his surroundings.

He's in a nursery 

He's in a crib!

In a state of confusion, he whines and realizes that there's a soft blue pacifier in his mouth. Attempts to spit it out are futile, making it look like he's sucking on the piece of plastic.

A further inspection of himself makes tears build in his eyes. He's in a diaper, a plush navy blue onesie buttoned over it.

He tries to rip it off but his hand gets a shock sent through it every time he tries.

Jack’s head shoots up as he hears a door opening and he tries to yell through the pacifier in his mouth as he scoots to the corner of the crib, unable to get out for some reason.

“Shhh, it's okay. Daddy is here.” Lucifer coos as he shuts the door behind him. “It’s okay, Baby Boy. Did you have a little nightmare?” He questions as he goes over and plucks Jack up with little effort despite his struggles. Lucifer cradles him close and sits down in a rocking chair.

Jack tries to scream again as he feels a hand go between his legs, patting at the diaper.

“Hmm, all dry.” Lucifer nods to himself as he finally removes the pacifier from Jack’s mouth only to shove something else in before the younger boy could say anything.

Jack realizes in horror that it's a bottle, the milk spilling into his mouth and forcing him to swallow lest he start choking on it.

Lucifer waits patiently for a few moments, replacing the bottle with the pacifier again when all the milk is gone. “Good boy!” Lucifer praises as he shifts Jack to rest against his shoulder and starts patting his back gently.

Jack struggles more but Lucifer just tightens his grip, making escape impossible for the Nephilim as he finally burps.

Lucife hums and turns Jack around in his lap, starting to massage and press at his full belly. Jack squirms and cries, the sensations making him feel bad. Like he needed to relieve something but he resists until he physically can't anymore, sobbing as piss and runny shit spill into the diaper. Jack realizes Lucifer must have put something like a laxative into the milk.

Lucifer smiles at him gently and stands up. “My poor Baby, made such a big messy. Don't worry, Daddy will clean you up.” He baby talks Jack as he walks over and sets the boy on a changing table, unbuttoning the onesie and pulling it up so that he can open the diaper.

The smell hits Jack first and he cries harder but Lucifer seems unaffected.

“Shh, it's okay Baby.” He coos as he throws the diaper away, grabbing some wipes and gently cleaning up Jack’s pelvic region. “It’s okay, Daddy will get you all clean again.” He says and leans down to blow a razzberry onto the boy’s exposed belly.

Jack hated to say the movement brought a giggle from his lips.

Lucifer beams at him and throws away the wipes, grabbing a new diaper and some baby powder as he finishes changing Jack. “I love that cute little sound.” Lucifer tells him as he rebuttons the onesie then picks up Jack to set him on his hip. “Now, come on. Let's go see Mommy.” He coos


	2. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, due to popular demand the series continues! I feel that I need to clarify some things though since people are apparently confused. Jack is NOT in a baby form in the work. He is in the same body he's in in the show and he will stay that way.

Jack is very curious on who this Mommy person is as Lucifer walks through the halls of the seemingly ordinary suburban looking house, the walls a gentle cream colour with white trimming and a single ultrasound picture near the bottom of the stairwell that Jack can only assume is him.

A sudden muffled yelling sound draws Jack’s attention and he stares in horror as he sees Sam tied up naked in a wooden chair that sits in the middle of the kitchen, bound in silky red ribbons that even wrap around his hard cock, a tiny little bow near the leaking head of it. The Winchester’s face is pink and sweaty, eyes glassed over. If Jack listens closely he can make out a faint buzzing sound.

“Hello, Mommy.” Lucifer coos and presses a soft kiss to Sam’s gagged lips, reaching down to tug the the ribbons a little tighter on the taller man’s cock and causing him to scream with small tears building up in his eyes. “Look who I got! Baby Boy was a bit fussier earlier but I think some time with his Mommy might do him good. If I give him to you, will you be good?”

The younger Winchester sniffles behind his gag and meets Lucifer’s eyes as he slowly nods, drawing a dark chuckle from the archangel’s lips before a snapping sound fills the room and Sam is now unbound with jean pants covering his legs.

Lucifer gently sets Jack in Sam’s lap, the longer haired man hugging the nephilim with all his might as his unshed tears begin to fall down his cheeks in relief while he buries his head in the young boy’s shoulder. Sam had been so worried that Lucifer had hurt the boy. Or worse, killed him.

Jack tries his best to reassure his adoptive father figure with his actions, nuzzling his head against Sam’s sweetly while the stupid pacifier continues to block any words attempting to leave his mouth.

Lucifer plops himself down in a chair across from them, his eyes greedily taking in the scene of the two of them cuddling like their lives depend on it. “You're being such a good Mommy, Sammy! Daddy is so proud! Looks like your lessons are paying off.” Lucifer coos, biting his thumb nail with a smirk. “Now, why don't you go and make Jackie a bottle while Daddy sets up his playpen in the living room? Then we can all watch a movie together, g rated of course.” He says, reaching out to softly rub Jack’s back.

“That um-” Sam shivers and hesitates as Lucifer locks his eyes onto his. “That sounds good.” He whimpers fearfully, remembering exactly what the archangel is capable of.

“Good!” Lucifer says with a cheery smile, standing up once more and kissing Sam’s lips again, this time deeper and more lustful which makes the human quake in fear. “Now, I'll let you keep holding him since you've been so good.” Lucifer mumbles and trail rough kisses up to the hunter’s ear. “But I expect a little something after he's asleep for how nice I'm being. Got it, Mommy?”

Sam whimpers and nods. “Yes....Daddy.” He forces himself to spit out. “I understand.” He hurriedly gets up, practically running to the kitchen in his haste to get away.


	3. Hush Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nap time for little Jack

The movie Lucifer puts on is bright and colourful, filled with talking bears that have something called a “Tummy Tag.” Jack finds himself truly invested in the movie while Sam cradles him in his arms, a warm bottle held up to Jack’s mouth that he drinks reluctantly while Lucifer watches the both of them with a content sort of smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Jack hums around the nipple of the bottle, having it being slowly removed from his mouth as he finishes the last few drops still inside it. He feels Lucifer’s weight leave the couch before he's being picked up and then gently placed into the large playpen beside the couch.

Lucifer smiles at him and grabs a medium sized stuffed elephant, cooing at Jack as he waves it around playfully. Jack’s eyes widen in curiousity and he finds himself reaching out for the new toy, tugging it to his chest and burying his nose in the plush fabric as it's handed to him.

The archangel chuckles and leans down to press a soft kiss to his son’s temple before going back to the couch, tugging Sam into his lap with a little more force than necessary. Sam’s shaking intensifies and he lowers his head fearfully, whimpering quietly as Lucifer’s hand lands on his thigh and begins rubbing tenderly at the muscles there.

“Think we can get a quick one in, Mommy?” Lucifer whispers in the hunter’s ear while Jack’s attention remains glued to the elephant, his eyes blinking slowly as he teeters on the edge of sleep. 

Sam shivers, not answering Lucifer until the shorter man’s hand dives down the waistband of his pants to circle his puckered hole. Sam jolts and tenses up. “Maybe we should wait till the baby is in his room, Daddy.” Sam whispers, trying to delay the inevitable.

Lucifer pauses and hums under his breathe, maneuvering Sam’s hulking weight off of him with ease. “Good idea.” He winks and playfully smacks Sam’s thigh. “Go wait on our bed, I expect you to be naked.” 

Lucifer snickers at the look of terror that flashes across Sam’s face before he picks a now half asleep Jack up into his arms, carrying him to the nursery that the nephilim started this odd day in.

“Get some rest, Baby Boy. It's nap time.” Lucifer coos and sits in the rocking chair, swaying them both as he starts to sing. “Little ones need to rest their head, it's time to go to bed. Hush hush now, the moon is out and Papa will guard you from things that roam about. Sweet little hatchling, Daddy’s cute Liebling.” 

Lucifer’s smile softens as Jack yawns and the older man presses a soft kiss to his cheek before blowing a little raspberry there that causes a giggle to leave the nephilim’s lips.

“Hush hush now, my pride and joy. If you sleep now then you might just get a new toy.” Jack’s eyes shut slowly, sleep overcoming him as he cuddles closer to Lucifer in his unconscious state.

Lucifer sits there for a few moments, just holding the nephilim to his chest before he quietly stands and sets the nephilim down in the big crib. He tucks his baby in, kissing his head and making sure his pacifier is still snugly in his mouth before he turns on the Winnie the Pooh night light, checks the baby monitor, and leaves the door cracked open before making his way back to his room.

Now, his little Sammy is waiting. All delectable and laid out for him. Better not keep him waiting, he's been without Lucifer’s cock in his tight little ass for far too long.


End file.
